


Nessie

by IncubusMaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Confrontations, Drinking, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Growing Up Together, Loch Ness Monster, Memories, Pet Names, Smoking, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusMaple/pseuds/IncubusMaple
Summary: Allistor Kirkland, the brave yet hot-tempered personification of Scotland, finds an egg near the Loch Ness lake.This soon happens to be a strange seacreature, which he from then on refers to as "Nessie".After he saves her from a bunch of hunters, a bond forms between the two and they become best friends.However, as both grow up and rumours spread across the land, it's becoming more difficult for Allistor to keep his friend hidden from society.Will he be able to keep Nessie hidden safely from facing a cruel fate or will his huge secret be revealed as she grows?





	Nessie

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some mild language, drinking and smoking.
> 
> All the characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya, creator of Hetalia.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The cold evening breeze blows through Francis’ blonde hair as he walks down the path to Loch Ness.

He looks at the sky, which’s colours vary from a lovely pink to a vibrant purple.

The sun sets to announce the end of the day while it’s reflection is visable in the water. 

The water is flowing through the lake while the wind is blowing in the trees, making the leaves rustle a little bit.

 

Francis pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks if their are any messages. 

 

There is only one message from Arthur.

He says that the pub closed not too long ago.

He went home with Matthew and his friend Gilbert, since they never seemed to trust him going home alone. 

Especially after paying a visit to the pub. 

 

Francis send a message back, thanking Arthur for the pleasant evening.

He then proceeds to the message he sent to his friend Allistor an hour ago. 

 

There was no reply. 

 

Francis sighs as he puts the phone back in his pocket and walks further into the Scottish Highlands. 

He hasn’t heard anything from Allistor since he left the pub three hours ago.

 

The usually exuberant Scotsman didn’t look to happy today and hadn’t even drunk some Whiskey like he always did. 

Not even a glass. 

 

He just looked so sad.

The pained look on his face alone was enough to break Francis’ heart.

He hates seeing him like that.

But he couldn't blame him.

Especially after “she” disappeared. 

 

But here he was, searching for him and slowly growing more and more worried by the minute. 

 

As soon as he arrived at Urquhart Castle near the lake, Francis heard a fade sound coming from behind the castle.

He walks throughout the ruins as he has finally found who he was looking for. 

 

There stood Allistor, humming the melody of “Scarborough Fair”.

He stares into the unknown while the wind blows through his short, wild auburn hair.

 

“Scottie, are you okay?” Francis asks as he slowly approaches the Scotsman. 

 

Allistor stops humming, acknowledging the Frenchman’s sudden presence. 

 

“Go home, Francis.” He replies.

He tries to act normal, but fails as his shaky voice reveals his true emotional state.

 

“Allistor..?” Francis asks again, growing slighty worried.

 

No response.

 

Francis couldn’t face this any longer.

The longer Allistor stayed silent, the more unbearable it became for Francis. 

 

“Please, Mon Cher! Tell me what’s wro-!”

“I said go home!” Allistor yelled angrily as he fiercely slaps Francis hand away from him.

 

Francis stands there in shock, examining Allistor’s equally shocked expression. 

His expression changes after seeing the shimmer of dried tears on the Scotman’s cheeks.

 

Allistor turned his face back to the lake, embarrassed of his previous reaction.

 

“Just…go home, Francis. I need some time on me own.” He said quietly while holding back another possible outburst.

He didn't want to hurt his friend again. 

 

Francis sighs.

 

“Alright then.” He replies sadly.

He turns his back and looks back one more time.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be fine, mon cher?” He asks, hoping for Allistor to respond. 

Allistor responds after another minute of unbearable silence. 

 

“I’m sure, Francis.” He replies shortly, trying not to show any emotion.

 

Francis just nods saddly before walking off again as Allistor stays behind near the lake.

He pulls out a huge piece of blue cloth from his pocket. 

 

He always used it rub her back with when they took a bath together in the lake.

They never got actually clean because of the murky water.

But he always liked spoiling her with lots of backrubs, hugs and love. 

He can still smell her scent on the cloth, which brings back all the memories he has of her. 

 

Allistor stares into the distance.

He watches sun and it's reflection in the water disappear behind the high hills, .

 

“Me Love…” Allistor said quitely with a slight tremble in his voice.

 

He hopes that she could hear him, but it seems like his words were falling on deaf ears.

 

A drop of water falls onto the blue cloth.

Allistor realises that it was not a drop of rain as a few tears roll down his cheeks onto the cloth.

 

The last time he cried was when his mother died after her battle against Rome.

In other situations, Allistor hardly ever cries.

But when he does, he sheds a lot of tears, all alone in silence were nobody is watching him.

 

Allistor holds the cloth in a tight grasp against his chest. 

He keeps his head low as the tears keeps rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Where are ye?”


End file.
